Moving or copying data between two different data storage locations often requires large amounts of memory, processing power, and bandwidth. When problems are discovered within a portion of the moved or copied data, this often requires all of the resources to be reallocated to move all of the data again to resolve the error. This is an inefficient approach that causes system delays and unnecessary bandwidth and resource consumption.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.